Damsel in Distress
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: When Dixie is bothered by something Cranky said, Diddy decides to come and comfort her, letting her know of what she really is. DiddyxDixie, set after DKC 2


**Damsel in Distress**

**(I came up with this story after finding one of Cranky's lines from Donkey Kong Country 2 and figured that something like that would have been addressed after the events of the game. This is just a cute Diddy x Dixie one-shot. Hope you enjoy!)**

One morning, Dixie was sitting up in the tree house she and Diddy often came to when they needed time to themselves. It had been quite a while since the two had defeated K. Rool and saved DK. However, something had been bothering Dixie recently; it was something she and Diddy heard from Cranky at one point during their adventure.

"I don't understand it. Why would he say something like that about me? What's so wrong about me being different from the roles of most female partners?" Dixie wondered as she sat with her legs pressed against her chest and having her arms wrapped around them; she was thinking about what they were told by Cranky.

"_Shouldn't Dixie just be a female token princess waiting to be rescued, instead of a main character?"_

Diddy had told her to just not pay attention to that, but now that they had arrived back from stopping K. Rool and having a break, she had suddenly remembered those words and now it was starting to get to her admittedly more than it should. She knew she shouldn't be bothered by it, but she couldn't seem to get those words out of her head.

"Why does Cranky think that all girls should be in the same role and not be different? Is it really wrong for me to be in the spotlight fighting alongside Diddy, instead of just being a token girl like Cranky said?" Dixie asked. She then looked down and buried her face in her arms, not sure of what to do; she wasn't sure of how to handle this situation she had put herself into.

Meanwhile in another part of the jungle, Diddy was looking for his girlfriend; he hadn't seen her and was wondering what she went. "Dixie? Where did you go?" Diddy asked, as he was looking out from one of the trees he had climbed to search for her. He then scaled down the tree and landed on the ground, scratching his head in puzzlement.

"Where could Dixie be? I can be certain she would be somewhere around here." Diddy said to himself. He then suddenly smiled as he had an idea of where to go look for her. "Of course! The tree house we usually visit; she could easily be there." Diddy said. He then started to rush off towards the tree house and when he arrived, he looked up to see Dixie sitting there by herself and she had her face hidden in her arms.

"Dixie?" Diddy asked, concerned. He quickly climbed up the ladder to the top and sat down beside Dixie, gently placing his arm around her. Taking notice, Dixie lifted her head up and turned to see Diddy sitting beside her.

"Diddy? What are you doing here?" Dixie asked. She then noticed that she had a few tears in her eyes and immediately brushed them away; she didn't want Diddy to notice that she had been crying.

"I was looking for you and figured that you would be here. And I noticed that you were feeling upset about something. What's wrong?" Diddy asked. Dixie remained silent for a few moments, before she sighed and turned to look back at Diddy.

"Well, Diddy, I was thinking about something that Cranky said while we were on our way to save DK. He said that I should just be a token princess waiting to be rescued, instead of being a spotlight to fight alongside you guys. I know you said I shouldn't think about it, but it's bothering me more than it should." Dixie explained, and as she spoke, she could feel her eyes fill up with tears again and she quickly started to brush them away. Diddy stared at Dixie in surprise and then turned his head to think; he didn't notice that one simple statement was bothering Dixie, and that was something he didn't like.

"Do you think Cranky's right. Diddy? Should I really not be in the spotlight, and just be a token princess?" Dixie asked, her eyes clearly filled in worry; she didn't want to be in a role she clearly wasn't. Diddy looked back at Dixie to see her worried expression, and then he slowly started to smile much to Dixie's puzzlement.

"Dixie, Cranky didn't really mean that. You see, back in his heyday, any female companions were just damsels in distress with only a few exceptions. He just hasn't gotten used to seeing females having a larger role than back in his day." Diddy explained. Dixie was listening on to this and then she couldn't help but feel upset with herself; she had been making a big deal over something she shouldn't have been worrying about in the first place.

"You aren't afraid to be different, Dixie, and that's a good thing. You show that females can be strong in their own right, and they are able to be just as tough as males are. It's what's known as a heroine, and that's exactly what you are, Dixie: a heroine." Diddy continued, looking over at his girlfriend with a soft smile. Dixie started to smile back, since she knew that Diddy was right.

"Thanks, Diddy. I needed to hear that." Dixie responded, and then the two happily hugged. Dixie felt relieved to be proven wrong, and to be known for what she really was: a heroine.


End file.
